The Christmas Attic
by twi-psyche
Summary: On Christmas eve, Renesemee rediscovers the magic of Christmas within the contents of an old trunk and a special snow globe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Twilight_ or the Trans-Siberian Orchestra's _The Christmas Attic_ on which this fic is loosely based on.

* * *

In this room where shadows live

And ghosts that failed learn time forgives

Welcome, friends, please stay awhile

Our story starts with one small child

Who spends this night in attics dark

Where dreams are stored like sleeping hearts

And so it's here that they must wait

Till someone wishes them awake

For somewhere on this night of nights

She's looking to believe

Here among the ghosts on Christmas Eve

And there near an old looking glass

There was a trunk from Christmas past

That she had somehow missed before

But now decides she will explore

'Twas filled with toys and one old wreath

And several letters underneath

So as the evening hours leave

The child sat down and started to read

For somewhere on this night of nights

She's looking to believe

Here among the ghosts on Christmas Eve

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_December 23, 2012_

"Santa isn't real."

Hearing the words, Nessie looked up from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. Her eyes strayed over towards the group of girls playing. They had huddled together in the library, and instead of quietly reading a book, they were gossiping. Up until Alisha spoke, Nessie had deliberately pushed the girls to the back of her mind. Now, they had her full attention.

Another girl, Lacey, giggled. "Come on, Alisha, be serious."

The nine-year-old ringleader rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "I am being serious. Santa is nothing but a big fake. Grownups made him up to make babies feel better and that's why only _babies_ believe in Santa."

Her groupies nodded in agreement, not daring to disagree with her.

"Children, let's bring it on in!" Ms. Garwood, the head of the Let's Read Program, called to the group of third graders.

The girls left, and after pondering what she heard, Nessie followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie watched the scenery fly by her window. Making an internal decision, she turned to her best friend.

"Jake?"

He turned and smiled at her before turning back to the road. Her uneasiness faded away and she smiled back.

"Is Santa real?"

His smile dropping, Jake peaked at her from the corner of his eye as he drove. "What are you asking, Ness?"

She shifted in her seat. "Does Santa Claus exist? Like, really exist?"

Jake paused as he thought about her question. Nessie continued to shift in her seat.

As he turned down the drive towards her grandparents' home, he nodded to himself. "Well, if shape shifters and leech-, vampires exist, then surely someone as joyful and…jolly…and positive-feelingly as Santa ought to exist, right?"

Giving him a half smile, Nessie nodded hesitantly. "Yeah."

"But, if you really want to know the answer, you know who to ask."

Nessie nodded more firmly.

"Grandpa."


	4. Chapter 4

The study was the same as always—immaculate, orderly, and comforting. Here, Nessie could get lost for hours within the pages of her Grandpa's texts. The man in question was sitting behind his desk, having looked up at the knock on his door. He placed down the latest edition of _American Family Physician_.

"Hello, Little One."

Smiling, Nessie skipped over to the desk where Carlisle lifted her up on the desk so they were face to face.

"Hi, Grandpa."

"To what do I owe this visit?"

Pausing, Nessie gathered her thoughts, then squaring her shoulders, she posed her question.

"Does Santa exist?"


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle paused and looked at his granddaughter. "Just this morning, you were singing Christmas carols with Alice as you made plans to leave treats for Santa's reindeer as well as Santa's cookies and now…now, you're asking if he exists? What happened at the library, Renesmee?"

So Nessie told him about the conversation she overheard as well as Jake's uncertainty. Carlisle quietly took it all in.

When she was finished, Nessie felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders as she waited her grandpa's response.

Carlisle took his granddaughter onto his lap.

"Little One, have I ever told you about my first Christmas?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **That's it for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll explore a little about Carlisle's past memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE. **A long time coming, I know. But between classes, my thesis, and providing counseling for my practicum, I really haven't had much free time. I will finish everything, though, because I can't stand not finishing a project. Things will just be slow going; think of it as building up suspense, so to speak. This story, especially—this is my baby, and I have had it running through my mind for years so I will take my time with it. Gradually the pace and chapters will increase in length and detail; I have a purpose for doing it this way.

I am glad for the response I am getting for this story and _Blue Christmas_ which should receive its next update by this time next week.

Also, this is another short one; you could even call it a filler, but it does contain some information that needed to be included early on so I did so now. The next few chapters will focus on a young, mischievous Carlisle and the wonders of Christmas time. Please review—constructive criticism motivates me and helps me.

* * *

Nessie shook her head in confusion. "You can remember that far?"

Carlisle paused then laughed. "I'm sorry, Little One. I meant the first Christmas I _remembered_. And yes, I can remember my childhood. Some memories are more vivid, and others appear as though I am looking at them from underwater—hazy, disorienting at times, vague, but the basic shapes, as it were, are still there..."

His voice trailed off as images flashed through his mind.

_The smell of freshly baked bread and evergreen…_

_The warmth of the fire and the 'pop, pop' of the corn nearby…_

_The crisp frozen air of Jack Frost that blew ferociously in his face…_

_The sound of her laughter, clear as bells, a melody of comfort and safety and love, as they both danced in the glistening snow…_

"Grandpa?"

Shaking his head, Carlisle cleared his mind of the past and focused on his granddaughter. "Right. My first Christmas…"


End file.
